Legend of Zelda: The Seven Seals
by Manakete slayer
Summary: Three years after the wind waker, Link finds himself in another adventure. But what are the seven seals and why are these Espylocopa’s after them?
1. Prolouge: The days of old

I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does and not me. The day I own Nintendo is the day Ganondorf gets a life and Link gets some pants.

**_Introduction: The past and present_**

**_In the days of old, the world was made of six kingdoms. The Kingdom of Erif, housed the strong and stalwart Gorons. The Theocracy of Retaw housed the wise and all knowing Zoras. The kingdom of Tnalp was home to the artistic and diligent Korkiri and Deku peoples. The Mercantile of Geredu was the resting place of the emigrating mercenaries. The Empire of Hyrule was the preferred the home for humans. The shadowy ruin of Wodahs was the world were no one dared to tread. _**

**_In the thousandth year, when the sun was eclipsed, the kingdom of Wodahs attacked. Though the Wodahs struck hard and fast the other countries were quick to deal with the problem. During the battle the six seals were made to keep the Wodahs from ever attacking. Now one thousand years have past and the seal has begun to weaken. This is the story of the second War of Darkness._**

**_The legend of Zelda: Seven Seals_**

Chapter 1: It begins (part 1)

Link sat quietly on the ships deck. Thinking about what his next adventure with Tetra's pirates would be like. Recently they stopped a crew of enemy pirates from destroying a village. Before that they had their ship stolen as each of them was stranded on a different island, however today seemed like it was going to be another boring day at sea.

A shadow reached over Link's face as his eyes blinked to get used to the new shade of light. "Sleeping again? You make it seem like it's totally boring out here," said Tetra, the former princess Zelda. "Well I can't help it; we've only been sailing for three years and we haven't seen any land for ten month's." whined Link. Tetra sighed and laid next to him, "I know, but cheer up I bet we'll find another pirate ship out here." When Tetra had just finished speaking the lookout at the top shouted, "Captain! We have a small boat pulling up towards us!"

What do you think?

Good/ Bad? This is my first story so please be kind.

I knowthe first chapter is short but don't worry, it will get better. Promise.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 1: Pirate battle amongst the Sea

Many thanks to my first reviewer Greki; I hope this story will remain a good idea.

By the way, does anyone know the names of Tetra's pirate crew? If you do then please email me at do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters

**_Chapter 1: The New Adventure (part 2)_**

The small boat began to sail up towards Tetra's ship. The crew pulled it aboard and checked to see what was inside. "Alright everyone, stand back!" ordered Tetra. She peered inside the dory and saw a girl. Not just any girl but some kind of human/fish hybrid. She wore a fancy, long sleeved dress and her face was covered in a veil.

"She quite a beauty isn't she" said one of the crew members, Tetra's eyes seemed to creep towards the crewman, "Uhh… not that you're not beautiful… I just uh" Link ran up to the dory and said, "Its okay, she's just unconscious. Gonzo, take her to that room over there." "Captain! Another ship is approaching." Said the lookout

"Who is it? Is it the Genelons? The Unholy Armada?"

"Neither Ma'am, they're waving a flag pattern I've never seen before."

The other ship began to sail closer towards Tetra's. On the other ship a guy with a scar on his face and a misshapen nose ran up to a guy in fancy purple clothes. "Icemaster Kurosu, a ship has been spotted in the distance. What are your orders?" The captain shrugged then said, "Blow it up; if they have the girl then it will only help us."

"MISS TETRA, THE OTHER SHIP HAS FIRED AT US!" shouted the lookout as he began to climb down the ladder. Tetra ran towards the mast "Every one, bring out the catapults and artillery quick!" She ordered every one to fire at the bomb headed towards them but by the time she issued the order the bomb was only a few seconds away from the ship. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" she shouted. The bomb exploded but not on the ship, Tetra looked around and saw Link with his bow and arrows. He smiled triumphantly at Tetra, "I just saved your butt right now." "No time for that!" said Tetra, "We have a job to do!"

The enemy ship came towards Tetra's ship with amazing speed. Every one began to arm the catapults, "Ready… Aim… FIRE!" shouted Tetra, and at that moment all the rocks were flung. On the other ship, they saw the rocks flying towards then at amazing speeds, the Captain to notice and shouted, "Hit the rocks! Fire before they hit the ship!" Immediately five bombs were shot towards the incoming rocks, half of the rocks were destroyed as the rest of them slammed hard into their ship.

Kurosu gritted his teeth and shielded his eyes from the rubble. "Norman, things are a little too dicey for my taste. I want you to finish off the enemy." The guy with the misshapen nose saluted him and in a flash of light Kurosu was gone. Norman turned towards his crew, "Everyone! Head towards the target! We are going to board their ship!"

As the two ships came closer, Tetra's crew gathered their weapons, but by the time they were half armed Norman's crew completely surrounded them. "Give up; you pirates are obviously out numbered 56 to 9." Said Norman, Link sneered then moved his sword arm back, "Yes, it seems we are… what do you say we even the odds a bit?"

Link's blade started to glow a faint glow, the glow became brighter and brighter until it started shooting sparks, "WHIRLWIND SLASH!" shouted Link. He started spinning violently around the ship; anyone unfortunate enough to get close to him immediately fell to the ground.

As the enemies became less and less Tetra grabbed her bow and arrows and fired a few rounds at the remaining enemies. Afterwards, the only ones remaining were the captain and a few soldiers that were smart enough to raise their shields, "Captain, we can't fight them; they are much to powerful." whined one of the soldiers "SHUT UP. I MAKE THYE RULES AROUND HERE. I want you guys to check their ship for the girl; I'll deal with these sea rats."

Yelled Norman "Guys, I want you to keep those guys from taking anything, Link and I will handle this freak." Said Tetra, the others just nodded and went to deal with the stragglers. "You fools think you can beat me?" said Norman as he pulled out a giant axe, "I am Captain Norman of the 6th Division Espylocopa's you guys have no chance," Link gripped his sword an shield even tighter and smirked, "we will see about that."

Norman charged Tetra then swung his giant battle axe. Tetra dodged but the impact made her lose her footing. Link attempted to slash him but even with a giant axe Norman was too quick for him. Norman swung his axe at Link; Link reacted by raising his shield but the axes blow was too much for him to handle so he fell back and slid into the ships mast. Norman raised his axe to finish Link but an arrow grazed his face which made his lose concentration.

Tetra kept firing arrows at Norman which grazed him even more and made cracks in his arm and leg armor. "Now we are even Link" said Tetra as Link smiled and got up. Link raised his sword and charged Norman, when he was close enough Link made a horizontal slash which bounced off the torso and made Link flinch. Norman attempted another swing but Link dodged this time, Link jumped as high as he could and raised his sword high, he flung down his blade with concentrated strength, after what seemed to be forever his blade connected Norman's helmet. Link stepped back and regrouped with Tetra. Suddenly, all of Norman's armor split in two as he fell to one knee.

Link pointed his sword at Norman and said, "Who are you working for and why did you attack us?" Norman looked to the side and saw his remaining soldiers thrown over board, "I can't lose like this…" his eyes began scanning the area until he spotted a life boat. A grin appeared over his face; he then swatted the flat end of Link's blade and ran towards the boat. He jumped in and lowered the boat quickly. He started rowing as quickly as possible after a minute or two he was almost a half mile away from the ship. "After him! We can't let him escape!" shouted Tetra. Her crew was quick to the command and set sail towards him. None of them thought of what lies ahead, little did they know they were headed towards their next great adventure.

First part of the story is up, I hope you like it.

I hope this part wasn't too long. The next chapter will be up soon.

If you have any ideas, questions, comments, concerns or ideas please let me know.

-Manakete Slayer


End file.
